The End of All Things
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: Vignette. My vision of the coronation scene, from Legolas' POV. Very short and fluffy. And at the end of things, what must one think when all is over and broken?


**Author Notes: **This is a really short piece which is nothing like what I usually write. I never write anything this short. This is my first LotR fic, and I'm hoping I didn't slaughter anything. Forgive the fact the characters may be out of character because this if my first fic of the genre. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **All and everything belongs to the wonderful mind of JRR Tolkien. May he rest in peace. 

Well, that's it. And thank you. 

-KrystalBlaze

**The End of All Things**

Legolas stood amongst his people, nestled safely behind the humans who had flocked out in masses to see their King crowned. This was a blessed and well-earned day for them. After so many years without a united ruler, this must look like the end of a long and perilous road that, really, was more a beginning than an end. He watched their faces, alight with happiness and relief, an amused smile playing on his lips. He was happy for them, happy for his friend. He looked up the steps towards the entrance of the Great Hall, where Gimli stood ready with a crown. 

This would not be a proud day for Aragorn, Legolas knew. His friend was not one for fancy ceremonies, and he knew that being honored in front of so many people would not frighten him, but send him into boughs of comfortableness. His friend was just not made for being front of a large group of people cheering him and only him on. He was suited to leading men into battle, into giving resounding speeches and lifting their spirits. He was made for battle cries, for pain and hurt, not this. 

_But this has been foretold, _Legolas reminded himself. _No matter where fate has taken us, this has always been the ending. He has always been Isildur's heir, and this has always been the best end. _

And it was the best end. Legolas would have never wished for the war to come the way it did, with so many lost, but he wouldn't lie and pretend he hadn't enjoyed the encounters he had had. He had known Aragorn for a long time, but Gimli, the hobbits, the men of Rohan and Gondor… he wouldn't forsake his friendships for the world. 

Suddenly, another cheer went throughout the crowd. He looked once more to the Great Hall, smiling as Gandalf placed the crown atop Aragorn's head. For a solemn moment, Aragorn did not move, did not stand nor speak. He seemed frozen, as if the moment he had sometimes dreaded was so heavy he could not think. Concern flitted across Legolas' mind, but then his friend stood, a slight smile on his face. 

He spoke, his voice drawing out over the masses who had come to honor him. "My friends. This day does not belong to one man, but to all men." 

His gaze drifted over to the Elves in the back, and Legolas knew he was sending a message: _And to all who have died to give me this day, all races who have come to the aid of those who need it. _

Legolas swept his arm forward, and they began to break through the crowd towards the front. The humans glanced at them, and broke away to allow them passage. His people strode forward, a small number compared to all who had come today. Behind him came Elrond and his people. There were also emissaries from Lorien, and of course someone was present from Mirkwood.

Thranduil had not sent an emissary, choosing to come witness the ceremony for himself. He had greeted his son tentatively, almost reluctantly before allowing a smile to break on his face. Legolas was glad for that, at least. He knew his father had not been happy with him when they had parted; Thranduil, in some part, had blamed him for Gollum's escape from Mirkwood. 

But Legolas knew now that his father had worried, and that filled his heart with joy. 

Aragorn was making his way down the path. Legolas swept through the crowds, coming to stand on at the head of the assembly just as Aragorn was passing by on his way. The two stood for a moment, staring at each other. Aragorn had dressed in royal blue with the crest of Gondor on his chest. At the rueful smile on the King's face, Legolas knew what he was silently laughing at. Legolas was wearing the white royal outfit of Mirkwood, a small pointed circlet on his forehead. 

_Aren't we a pair? _Legolas thought as Aragorn reached out an arm and grasped him firmly on the shoulder. 

The two friends looked upon one another, eyes taking in the sight. This was special moment, the moment they had waited on. This was the outcome, the essential outcome they had all hoped for, yet it felt so… wrong and so right. Their adventuring days hunting Orcs and fighting alongside one another was over. Their youth had not slipped by in a haze that would not be forgotten, but it still had slipped by together. They were both still young, but each had duties: Legolas to Mirkwood and his father, and Aragorn to the realm of Man. 

_But we will be friends, and that is enough, _Legolas thought, smiling. 

"Hannon le," Aragorn said softly, acknowledging all that had come to pass and all that would come. There were still days ahead, still adventures they may partake in, but for the overall, it was over. 

_No, not over.__ Just taking a different path. _

And that was the truth. Legolas smiled once more at his friend, at his brother, and stood aside, letting the King pass. He smiled ruefully, and laughed as Aragorn sucked in his breath as the Lady Arwen stepped forward from behind the banner. Elrond looked on, a slight tear in his eye, a smile also on his face. 

He let them have their moment, and look around the crowd. Gimli still stood on the stairs of the Great Hall, and when he saw Legolas looking laughed and shrugged, as if to say, _is this really the end? _

Of course it wasn't. Legolas waved, eyes seeking Gandalf. The old wizard was talking to Faramir, smiling. He turned to the hobbits, who were mounted on some platform in order to see. Frodo looked almost scared by the humans who numbered so many. He laughed again. 

The end of the journey, the beginning of another. 

The Fellowship of the Ring had truly been broken, but never in hearts. 

No. Never in the heart. 


End file.
